


Family Ties

by iTzJerBear09, NightmareWalker



Series: Universal Families [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Aria T'Loak is Aethyta's eldest daughter, Blue Babies...eventually, Completely AU but still parallel with canon, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Head-Butts for everybody!, Headcanon, Inspiration from DBZ universe, Mentions of the DBZ universe, Multi, Other, Saiyan!FemShep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTzJerBear09/pseuds/iTzJerBear09, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareWalker/pseuds/NightmareWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU story of one-shots featuring two of our favorite matriarchs and a host of other pairings in various events of their lives. Rated M for Aethyta's filthy mouth and shenanigans, and language. </p>
<p>(Posted previously on FF.net) Considering taking prompts as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Holy smokes! This is my first story I've posted on this site. I have this story, Family Ties posted on FF.net if anyone is interested in taking a gander at it over there. A friend of mine, my co-author and beta reader, NightmareWalker kinda convinced me to post here on AO3. It's taken some time to get used to it all and whatnot. If it feels my writing style is a bit funky, I apologize in advance. It works for me for some reason. *shrugs* 
> 
> Anyway, This is the very first chapter of Family Ties. This is how I think Aethyta and Benezia meet for the first time with an added twist! I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as NightmareWalker and I have reading and writing it out!

 

* * *

Aethyta hated dealing with politicians of all sorts; her own government included. Most of all, she hated the Forum and the other Matriarchs. Sometimes she wished she could just leave her seat in the Matriarchy, leave Thessia and move to Illium where she doesn’t have to worry about the wind-bags laughing the blue off her ass about her rather reasonable ideas. Aethyta couldn’t help it; it was the krogan in her. Most of the time she wanted to head-butt every single matriarch in the damn building but nope! She’d continue with insults, snarls, and cursing. It always seemed to offend her fellow matriarchs.

She particularly hated it when the damn Matriarchy gave her a shit-job and bad intel that had her walking into the middle of a thresher maw nest. She was particularly pissed that her favorite armor had been completely fucking ruined by thresher spit; added with a gunshot wound or two but other than that, she came out smelling like a Thessian rose. It was all thanks to Samara who pulled her ass out of the fire…again. Aethyta wasn’t a happy Matriarch at all.

Aethyta bitched to the head-matriarch and her minions about the bad intel about walking into a thresher maw nest and batarian slavers that had abducted asari from an asari colony that was attacked. They however claimed that they didn’t know about the thresher maw nest.

‘ _Yeah didn’t know about it. My fucking ass and I’m the goddess Athame. That’s two favors I owe my favorite Justicar._ ’ Aethyta thought with a glare as she sent Matriarch Vilonia and her minions a hateful glare.

Samara stood in the back of the Forum building listening with a ghost of a smirk on her face as her oldest friend raged at the matriarchs about the bad intel she had received. Aethyta was very lucky she was in the same area looking for those missing asari colonists. The justicar would happily vouch for Aethyta about the bad intel the Matriarchy had given her. Many of the asari who had visited the colony said they had problems with thresher maws and told High Command and the Matriarchy. They knew about it; but said nothing to Aethyta.

The justicar had to chuckle to herself when Aethyta said ‘ _Your intelligence officer is about as useless as tits on a hanar. You might want to find a new one because this current one is a fucking idiot._ ’ Samara had heard some of the matrons and matriarchs stifle a snort of laughter at some of Aethyta’s expressions. The justicar cast a look around the number of asari in the building and none seemed to stick out to her except for one; Matron Benezia T’Soni.

Samara didn’t know much except that T’Soni was a very old and rich name on Thessia. Hospitals, private schools, The University of Armali, Armali General Hospital, and many other places receive donations from the T’Soni family. The Justicar assumed the matron was almost a matriarch; combined the fact that her name is very well known, the matriarchs accepted her into the forum a three centuries earlier than the required age. Samara continued to observe the matron as Matron Benezia stared at Samara’s old friend as if she had met her soul-mate.

‘ _Like when I met mine._ ’ The justicar thought painfully.

Perhaps the justicar could help Aethyta out. After all, it would be three favors the half-krogan would owe her. Samara smirked at the thought of her oldest friend pouting petulantly like a child whenever the justicar would be ready to cash in her favors and they would be well worth it too.

Samara waited until Aethyta stormed out angrily but not before telling all the matriarchs in the room to ‘ _Kiss the bluest side of her ass_ ’ leaving the room filled with stage whispers and gossip. The justicar saw Matron Benezia’s shoulders slump and the expression on her face melt into a look of sadness as she stared longingly at the door Aethyta had just stormed out of.

The justicar pushed off the pillar she was leaning against shortly after the room started clearing out and approached Matron Benezia.

Benezia had noticed the justicar immediately and bowed her head respectfully, “Justicar Samara. It is an honor to meet you.” She said with a smile.

“The honor is mine, Matron T’Soni.” Samara said.

“Is it true that Matriarch Aethyta says you helped her with getting our sisters back from the batarian slavers on the colony they attacked?” Benezia asked curiously.

The justicar nodded, “It is a justicar’s duty to right wrongs and will take any injustice against her fellow asari as a slight. I ran into Matriarch Aethyta while she was treating herself to some medi-gel and kicking a dead thresher maw for ‘ruining’ her armor. I had asked her why she was there and she had said that High Command and the Forum had given her a job. She also said that the nest of thresher maws was not in the intelligence she had received. I assisted her in destroying the nest before we worked together to take down the slavers and free our fellow asari that were taken from the colony.” Samara said.

“Thank the goddess you were there to help her.” Benezia said.

Samara chuckled, “I saw the way you were staring at her. I know that she will not have gone far. She is still quite injured and limping but doing her best to cover the fact that she is in a bit of pain. She claimed that it was the krogan in her. I told her it wasn’t how asari reproduction worked but I do believe that she will receive you a little better than I. I would just tease her about limping and being a stubborn asari in masking the pain.” The justicar said.

Benezia looked shocked, blushing as she looked away from Samara, “I—I do not think Matriarch Aethyta would receive me well. She believes that I am like the others.” The priestess said.

“Then show her you are not. Show her you are not an ‘enemy’ and she will not perceive you as one. Aethyta is a…old friend of mine.” Samara said with a chuckle.

“But aren’t—oh goddess, this is awkward.” Benezia said blushing in embarrassment.

Samara chuckled again, “You are assuming too much, Matron T’Soni. Aethyta and I met during our maiden days; back when I was a mercenary and she a dancer. She became a mercenary a few short years after she had met me. Goddess, we could have run our own mercenary group if we chose to. Honor this justicar and speak with my old friend?” The justicar asked.

Benezia nodded, “I will honor your word, Justicar. I—I thank you for encouraging me to speak with her. Not many speak with Matriarch Aethyta because of how…rough around the edges she is. She is…not like other asari.” The matron said blushing.

“She is not. Matriarch Aethyta has been a loyal friend to me for many, many years. Not many can see past her brusque nature. I do wish the Matriarchy would consider some of her ideas she presents. While we may not have to worry about war, it is better to be safe than sorry sometimes.” Samara said thoughtfully.

“Thank you, Justicar Samara for taking time out of your schedule to speak to me. I will honor your word in speaking with Matriarch Aethyta. It has been an honor to be in your presence.” Benezia said with a smile.

“The honor is mine, Matron T’Soni. Please give my regards to Matriarch Aethyta for I must be on my way. A Justicar’s work is never done. Go with the grace of the goddess, Matron T’Soni.” Samara said with a bow.

Benezia bowed back, “May the Goddess watch over you on your travels, Justicar Samara.” She said before the two parted ways.

Samara watched as Benezia hurried out the door Aethyta had left through and smirked, ‘ _That is…three favors you owe me, old friend. You are welcome._ ’ She thought before leaving the Forum and on to her next mission.

~*~*~*~*~

Aethyta paced in a quiet hall of the Forum building muttering to herself and wincing in pain when she stepped _just_ right on her bad leg that was still healing. Every single one of the damn wind-bags deserved to board a ship and fly into the nearest sun because they were _all_ useless.

‘ _Fucking bitches._ ’ She thought with a growl.

“Matriarch Aethyta.” The half-krogan heard someone say.

“Wha—“ She started to say when she whipped around but stopped when she stared at quite possibly the most beautiful asari she’d ever laid her eyes on.

The asari had a unique slate blue skin-tone with black face markings and brow markings and a set of icy blue eyes. The beautiful asari's head was partially concealed by a priestess’ headdress. She also happened to be wearing a unique patterned black dress with white accents and so on. Her curves were partially concealed by the dress but Aethyta could see the disguised hour glass figure of the blue-eyed priestess. However, that really wasn’t what grabbed Aethyta’s immediate attention. It was how much the priestess’s cleavage was on display.

‘ _Sweet goddess, I want to lay my head upon those tits._ ’ Aethyta thought with wide eyes.

Benezia’s thought process was eerily similar. The priestess was in a little shock at just how attracted to her fellow matriarch she really was. It was drilled into her head about two asari being together. The relationships never worked seeing as the two of them live to be well on into their thousands and there was also the stigma of asari-asari pairings that result in pure-blood children. As of right now, Benezia promptly ignored all of that varrenshit that was drilled into her head.

The blue eyed matron could see the fire in the Matriarch’s brown eyes, the faded crest markings upon Aethyta’s brow. She had a heavy scaling pattern around her jaw and chin most likely signaling that she had a turian or krogan father. Justicar Samara did say that Aethyta had said something about being krogan so it seemed a safe assumption. Benezia marveled at the lavender skin-tone on the Matriarch and had to stop herself from biting her bottom lip at the broad shoulders and toned biceps that she could see. Benezia also noticed the bruises, scratches and other various blemishes that dotted Matriarch Aethyta’s lavender skin and she suddenly had the urge to kiss every one of them.

Aethyta tried to get a good read on the asari but she kept drawing a blank. She saw the way the asari’s blue eyes darkened. The air around the two of them grew hot and thick; almost to a point where the half-krogan wanted to jump the matron but that wasn’t her style. She wanted to know the name of the asari she’d take to bed tonight or very soon but then again, it wasn’t just a ‘hit and quit’ vibe with this matron for Aethyta. Aethyta wanted to do all the domestic shit with her too. The thought scared the absolute shit out of her but she was feeling adventurous. The brown eyed matriarch decided to turn on the charm and see where it’d get her.

"You _are_ Matriarch Aethyta, correct?" Benezia asked.

“That depends. Who’s askin’ babe?” She asked with a suave smirk as she took a few steps towards the other asari.

Benezia blushed before looking away bashfully, “Matron Benezia T’Soni, Matriarch.” She said.

“None of that Matriarch crap, please. Aethyta is just fine, babe.” Aethyta said with a grin.

“Right of course. My apologies. I am…nervous I suppose. I am still rather new to the Forum and I am getting acquainted with everyone. I have spoken to mostly everyone except for you.” Benezia said.

“Ah…May I ask who pointed you in this direction? I am just curious. Not many would openly tell a matron new to the Forum to speak to a trouble-maker like me.” The half-krogan drawled as she leaned up against the wall with a slight smirk.

The priestess blushed again, “It was a justicar who said that it was imperative that I speak to you. I am honoring my word to her.” She said.

Aethyta snorted in amusement, “Would this justicar by any chance have red and black armor with a gold circlet around her neck and red facial biotic amps along her brow ridges?” The spy asked.

Benezia just nodded. The half-krogan shook her head with a chuckle, “Uh huh. Samara…Whatever she told you about our mission is a lie. I helped her not the other way around.” Aethyta said trying to exaggerate her story.

The priestess bit back a laugh, “It isn’t what she told me.” Benezia said.

“Fuckin’ Samara. She and I go way back to our merc days. Back then she wasn’t a stickler for her code and shit. She knew how to let loose. I was there to witness a lot of it but she’s good people. Not many can say a justicar would scold you instead of shooting you in the face. I am a special case.” Aethyta said grinning arrogantly.

“You must tell me of your adventures then, Aethyta.” The priestess said blushing.

Aethyta grinned, “Are you hitting on me, Benezia T’Soni? Because that’d be nice if you were. It’d save me the trouble of askin’ you out for a night on the town. Then again, I doubt you’d want to be seen with an asari like me.” The brown-eyed matriarch said now frowning.

“You are too quick to judge, Aethyta. Perhaps…I would like to spend the evening out on the town with you.” Benezia said grinning innocently.

Benezia’s answer really threw Aethyta for a loop but she recovered quickly, “Well fuck. I wasn’t expecting you to really accept…Whatever doesn’t matter. I’m hitting the town with quite possibly the most gorgeous asari in this whole damn building. Dinner, a vid and a night cap sound good to you?” Aethyta asked grinning right back.

The priestess blushed once again. She had lost count how many times she had felt her face get warm and felt like a giddy maiden whenever Aethyta would grin at her. Aethyta’s throaty chuckle sent shivers down Benezia’s spine in a very good way to a point where it made her knees weak.

‘ _Goddess, I have a hopeless crush._ ’ Both Aethyta and Benezia thought at the same time before Aethyta offered Benezia her arm to take as a gesture of being polite. Benezia looped her arm with Aethyta’s and listened to the Matriarch as she began to tell Benezia about her parents; her mother a commando that fought in the Krogan Rebellions and her father a krogan that fought in the Rachni Wars and the Krogan Rebellions.

‘ _Fuck that’s three favors I owe Samara. I hope to Athame’s sweet sacred ass it ain’t something out-fucking-rageous or I swear I’ll head butt the damn justicar._ ’ Aethyta thought before she turned her head to listen to Benezia’s story. Any other time, Aethyta wouldn’t have cared but with this gorgeous asari, Aethyta could listen to Benezia recite a goddess damn Siari prayer book and it would sound sexy.

In the shadows, Samara watched with a grin on her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Few centuries later_

Samara opened her extranet mail at her terminal at the Justicar compound. She had a new message from Aethyta. Samara opened the message and laughed softly to herself.

_Sam,_

_I’ve sent you this to let you know this; I’m a dad! Sired the most beautiful little asari; Little Liara T’Soni. Nezzy’s doin’ good and she hasn’t stopped starin’ at the kid since she popped Liara out. Goddess, I don’t think I’ve stopped starin’ at her either. It’s been a while since I’ve held a newborn that I didn’t pop out myself. I still can’t believe Benezia T’Soni of all asari chose me; chose to bond wrists with me, gave the matriarchs a counter-ultimatum, and chose **me**  to father her kid. I know what you did a few centuries ago when Nezzy first joined when I was bitchin' to the matriarchs about that job with bad intel. Well seeing as you are off gallivanting through asari space dealing out your brand of justice and can’t speak face to face, I owe you a bunch of fuckin’ favors I suppose. When we cross each other’s paths again sometime, you can tell me **‘I told you so** ’ to my face and I won’t head-butt you. Anyway, I just thought I’d send you this message with an attachment of the newest addition to my brood. She looks like her mother and even has the eyebrow markings. I know you don’t like talking about family much but you are the closest thing I got to family and I don’t give a shit about your Justicar code when it comes down to that. You are family, Samara and you can’t talk me out of it. Well, if I don’t hear anything back from yah, you are probably gallivanting off some place doing whatever Justicars do. I gotta go…Nezzy’s getting ready to feed Liara…I hope Nezzy’s rack never goes back to the way it was. Pregnancy was a damn good look on her by the way and I just wanted to throw that out too. Gotta watch over my girls. Stay safe, Samara and go with the grace of the goddess and her sweet ass I suppose._

_Thyta_

_PS. Nezzy says hello and thank you for giving her the incentive of falling for my dashing roguish charms._

_PPS. Nezzy says that she never said dashing roguish charms…I did to make it sound interesting. She just won’t admit it. Have fun with your code and justicars! Don’t forget to look at the pic of my new kid. When she gets older I’ll tell her how you and I blew up a nest of thresher maws and threw around batarian pirates for messing with the wrong asari! That’s always a fun story to tell…Not the parts where I got shot but where I head-butt a batarian slaver out of his boots!_

The justicar smiled warmly as she read Aethyta’s message before she checked out the attached picture in the message. It popped up to a baby asari, looking very much like Benezia right down to the eyebrow markings. Samara was sure that tears blurred her vision when she got lost in the memories of holding her daughters when they were first born; how Mirala would snuggle into her arms nuzzling her breast as Mirala slept, how Rila would coo happily when Samara would tap her on the nose, or how Falere giggled when Samara would tickle her tummy.

Samara snapped out of her memories before she composed a new message to Aethyta.

 

_Thyta,_

_I told you so. Your daughter is beautiful. I look forward to the day I meet her so I may tell her the true stories of our adventures. Tell Benezia I send my congratulations to the both of you and the rest of your family. May the goddess watch over little Liara T’Soni and your bond-mate. I am honored to be considered a part of your family, Aethyta._

_Thank you,_

_Sam_


	2. The Ultimatum (Aethyta/Benezia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Matriarchy have an ultimatum for Benezia. Will she choose the Matriarchs over her bonding Aethyta? Will the decision break the two of them apart? Benezia drops a bomb on the Matriarchy and Aethyta.
> 
> In the end of it all, Shiala just wishes she could mentally scrub her brain because Goddess knows what happens when you leave Aethyta alone with Benezia for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little angsty with some fluff thrown in. Of course, it's going to be filled with curse words, innuendos and threats because...Aethyta. She needs her own warning label or caution sign. 'Warning, Will head-butt if you piss me off' sign or something.
> 
> In this chapter, Benezia will be showing a whole new, devious and protective side to her when faced with a decision that could potentially cause a ripple effect throughout the rest of her and Aethyta's lives. So I apologize if Benezia might be slightly out of character for this chapter.

**_The Ultimatum (Benezia/Aethyta)_ **

**Family Ties**

****

Benezia paced in her home office at T’Soni Estates. It had been one solar day since the Matriarchs gave her a choice; an ultimatum really. After nearly being bonded a century to Aethyta, the Matriarchs had finally told her that Benezia had the choice of breaking her bonding with Aethyta or be cast out of High Command, the Conclave of Matriarchs, and be driven off Thessia because she bonded with an asari.

The priestess was beginning to realize why Aethyta hated the Asari government. She knew their blatant disapproval of their pairing because Benezia was a part of the conclave of Matriarchs, a high priestess of the Athame Doctrine and her last name happened to be an old name that came from very old money. Donations made by House T’Soni were very influential indeed. All they had to do was look at the numerous hospitals and research facilities on Thessia, the private school Benezia herself went to when she was a maiden, and both Serrice and Armali Universities with donations to their programs. The T’Soni money and influence was all over Thessia.

Benezia stopped pacing when Aethyta came strolling in the office rubbing her crest, dressed in a sleeveless shirt, commando leather trousers, and combat boots.

“Where’s the fire, babe? One of your floozy acolytes said you had something important to tell me.” Aethyta said eyeing her bond-mate curiously.

The blue eyed Matriarch rushed to her bond-mate and hugged Aethyta tightly, ignoring Aethyta’s sweaty body.

The half krogan was surprised by Benezia bum-rushing her and wrapped the other asari into an embrace when she noticed Benezia was crying.

“Shit, Nezzy. What happened?” Aethyta asked worried.

Benezia composed herself the best she could, “I received word from High Command and the other Matriarchs.” The priestess said as Aethyta wiped away her tears.

Aethyta could feel the sense of dread in her gut. This was it. This was where the two of them would go their separate ways because Benezia would choose politics over her. She was so sure of it.

“And?” Aethyta asked carefully.

“They have given me a choice; an ultimatum really. I am to break our bonding and keep my spot on the Matriarchy and a high priestess. If I choose not to do so, they will bury the T’Soni name and cast my family name from everything.” Benezia said.

The brown eyed matriarch waited for Benezia to say something; anything really.

“Have—have you made a decision?” Aethyta asked softly.

Benezia kissed her bond-mate deeply. To Aethyta it felt like a kiss good-bye.

“Yes I have made a decision.” The high priestess said as she ran her thumbs over the apple of her bond-mate’s cheeks.

Aethyta grit her teeth feeling her anger rising. She hated this. She could feel her heartbreaking because the asari standing in front of her made Aethyta feel emotions; Strong emotions like love and a cluster of other feelings.

“Then tell me so I can grab what little I have and leave.” The half-krogan growled out viciously.

Benezia thinned her lips, “No, you will do no such thing.” The high priestess said looking at her bond-mate.

“It’s already clear to me that you would choose the spot on the Matriarchy over me.” Aethyta bit out with an angry snarl.

The blue eyed matriarch scowled, “If you think so little of me Aethyta then perhaps you should leave. If you didn’t go into a blood-rage so quick assuming I would choose such an atrocious choice of choosing the Matriarchy over our bonding.” Benezia said shortly with a glare.

Aethyta huffed folding her arms indigently, leveling her bond-mate with a glare of her own, “Well? What did you choose? You will have to spell it out for me Nezzy because I’m not like you smart egg-heads. I don’t talk and debate hours on end about stupid shit. I rather just point my gun and shoot.” The brown eyed matriarch growled out.

“If you didn’t snap on me I would have told you that I’m not going to break our bonding. Not after everything we have gone through the past quarter of a century of separation and arguments. We have finally found level ground and put all of that fighting behind us.” Benezia said exasperated.

Aethyta looked away with a scowl on her face, cursing herself internally about jumping to conclusions so quickly.

It had been one of the reasons why they separated for twenty years and would argue about every little thing when in the same room. Aethyta would argue about Benezia working too much and not having enough time to spend with her. Benezia would argue back that she didn’t have the time to play petty games while they had important things to do in the Matriarchy and High Command. Aethyta had gotten so angry and said that they should just separate if it was going to be like that and then left leaving Benezia alone in the Estate house while Aethyta traveled to Omega, Illium, Tuchanka and Kahje to clear her head on an impromptu sabbatical.

The two of them longed for each other but refused to crumble. It showed just how stubborn the two of them really were so when they finally reunited; the both of them had much to talk about. They eventually worked through their problems and were stronger for it at the end.

Benezia took a few deep breaths and exhaled, “Look, I should have just said that in the beginning. I am sorry for making you assume that I was breaking our bonding. I—I am under a lot of pressure, Aethyta.” The younger matriarch said softly before she sat down at her desk.

“Sorry for jumping to conclusions. I’m not like other asari, Nezzy. I’m half-krogan. I tend to let my fists, feet, guns, biotics and head-butts do the talkin’ for me. I’m…trying not to but I suppose my twenty year sabbatical didn’t really teach me squat. What a kick in the fuckin’ quad.” Aethyta said letting out a defeated sigh as she sat down as well.

The priestess chuckled softly, “Perhaps we are both stubborn. My father was a turian.” Benezia said.

“No wonder you get me so angry sometimes, babe. It’s in our blood to piss each other off.” Aethyta said with a throaty chuckle and a shake of her head.

“The same could be said for me as well, my love and you know that isn’t how it works.” Benezia joked.

Aethyta grimaced, “Whatever. So, I know you wouldn’t go into give your answer to the wind-bags without several plans. You gunna clue me in on each of’em?” The half-krogan asked.

Benezia nodded as she proceeded to tell Aethyta of her plan right before they gathered a squad of commandos with Shiala commanding and coordinating and headed to the conclave.

~*~*~

The two matriarchs exited their sky-car on the trip from the T'Soni Estate. Shiala had driven them as they spoke more of their plans.

“Shiala, coordinate your commandos around to patrol. Aethyta and I need to speak with the matriarchs alone.” Benezia said.

“Right away Lady Benezia.” Shiala said with a tilt of her head in acknowledgment, “Lady Benezia? Matriarch Aethyta?” She continued calling after them.

Benezia and Aethyta turned to look at their loyal commando captain in acknowledgment, “Yes?” Benezia asked.

“Good luck in there; the both of you. The matriarchs do not understand what the two of you have together. You are a formidable team together than apart. They are trying to separate the two of you to gain the advantage over you. They will be in quite a shock when they realize that neither of you will lie down nor take what they are trying to do.” Shiala said.

“Thank you Shiala. It means very much to Aethyta and I that you support the two of us.” Benezia said softly with a smile.

The commando captain half smiled, “I serve House T’Soni to my dying breath, Lady Benezia. Besides, why would I not? The both of you have been good to me when I first stepped foot on the T’Soni Estate. I know more about fighting and serving as a commando than I ever did if I were to train anywhere else. You’ve honored my family as well with the wisdom and teachings from both of you. I do not blindly follow orders like many other commando captains. I question my orders if the orders are shady and even added…head-butting to my arsenal of hand-to-hand combat skills.” Shiala said.

Aethyta grinned, “Good to see my wisdom isn’t going to complete waste with you, Shiala. There is hope for you yet.” The brown-eyed matriarch said.

Shiala snorted, “One of these days, Matriarch Aethyta I will best you.” The commando captain replied.

“Yeah, good luck with that, babe. Now go. Patrol and tell Jesira and a few of her squaddies to get up in that parking garage across the street and set up a sniper nest. You never know with some of these wind-bags. Gotta be ready for anything. If some pyjak decides to take a shot at Nezzy, I’ll have at least some time to charge the bastard if Jesira and her squaddies have the pyjak distracted for a moment.” Aethyta said seriously.

Shiala nodded; face contorting into a professional scowl, “Like they would get the time to take the shot. They would be foolish to do so.” The captain said darkly.

“Thank you both. We will be late, Thy. We have to go.” Benezia said.

Aethyta gave Shiala one more nod which the commando returned and drove off with the sky car to park it. The two matriarchs straightened up and headed inside the building that housed the Conclave of Matriarchs.

Benezia knew that if the other matriarchs saw that she was nervous, they would immediately pick her apart and her plans would have gone up in smoke before she even opens her mouth. Aethyta stood beside her, holding her hand like a lifeline. Benezia felt her bond-mate’s presence in a shallow meld. At least that kept her calm somewhat. The priestess could feel Aethyta’s anxiousness through the shallow meld, so she wasn’t alone in that boat.

“You ok?” Aethyta asked softly.

“Honestly, no. No I’m not. I’m terrified, Aethyta. I am terrified that my plans won’t work.” Benezia said looking to her bond-mate.

Aethyta squeezed Benezia’s hand a little before letting the grip slack, “If anyone can basically tell the Matriarchy to fuck right off politely in the way you are planning, it’s you Nezzy.” The half-krogan said offering her bond-mate a smile.

Benezia took a deep breath and exhaled, “Alright. Thank you, my love.” The priestess said returning a smile to Aethyta.

~*~*~

The two matriarchs walked into the building’s main chambers where most of the matriarchs and others were assembled. They did have a few friends on the matriarchy but they were in the minority. Benezia’s younger sister was even on the Matriarchy so maybe they still had a shot unless Vilonia made Melenia sit out from being a part of the judgment. Durana, Seliena, Balora, Lareba, Eyrnea, Balina, Serelari, and Teshiana were friends or supporters of Benezia and Aethyta’s bonding and didn’t see anything wrong with it considering they probably slept with an asari once or twice in their life cycles.

Benezia and Aethyta stood before the matriarchs and the two of them felt scrutinized by most of the assembled Matriarchs. The half-krogan and the priestess stood silently as most of the matriarchs judged them.

“Matriarch Benezia, Matriarch Aethyta. Thank you for coming to this important meeting.” Vilonia said stiffly.

“Important?! How about you drop the act, Vilonia? We already know why we are here so there is no need to thank us for comin to this varren-shit meeting.” Aethyta responded sarcastically.

The head Matriarch bristled at Aethyta’s tone, “Fine, I suppose we should cut to the chase then. Have you got an answer for us, Benezia?” Vilonia asked looking at Benezia.

The high priestess straightened her stance and schooled her features, “Yes I have. My answer to all of you is no. I am not breaking my bond to Aethyta.” She said shaking her head.

Scandalized gasps filled the large meeting room as Matriarch Vilonia banged the gavel to call for order. She actually had the audacity to look disappointed in Benezia’s decision.

“Then the conclave has no choice but to strike House T’Soni from the record books and you are forced to give up your seat.” She said.

Benezia chuckled darkly, “I wouldn’t be so hasty as to cast House T’Soni from every record book and drag it through the muck. Have you forgotten my family name dates back to the time the asari were primitive? Of course you have but you and everyone else in this conclave knows whose money keeps most hospitals, research facilities, private schools and certain programs at the University of Serrice and Armali University running? It’s my money. With House T’Soni gone, the annual donations these places receive will stop indefinitely if all of you run my house off Thessia.” She said.

“I am very sure we can find someone else to donate to these places.” Vilonia said smartly.

“I am sure you can but then there is that factor of what house holds the most followers or has the most loyal followers. But I will warn all of you, if you kick my entire house; the acolytes, commandos, followers, and family off Thessia, we will just go to Illium. Aethyta and I can start up legitimate businesses and expand. With my money alone, she and I can take over Illium. We would make it into the T’Soni Empire and help Aria T’Loak rule the Terminus Systems. Illium and Omega will be like…the Citadel and Armali; The Anti-Citadel and the Anti-Armali. However, that’s not all. We all know a majority of the matriarchs in this room never approved of my bonding to Aethyta but I could care less. A majority of the matriarchs in this room have dirty little secrets they would love to stay buried. Say the one at the Temple of Athame.” The Priestess said staring down the head matriarch.

“Surely you wouldn’t, Benezia.” Matriarch Nyxanis said scandalized.

Benezia smirked, “I would. I would go to the council with our peoples’ dirty little secret. It is only fair that if you are giving me an ultimatum, I give you one in return. Aethyta and I keep our seats in the Matriarchy and stay bonded or we leave with all of our followers, commandos, The T’Soni name, money and influence and go to Illium but not before making a side-trip to the Citadel to inform the council of the beacon at the Temple of Athame. You know all as well as I that once that secret is out, we will hold no more power in the galaxy. The turians and the salarians would demand the asari share the knowledge of the beacon or they could go the route of arresting all of us for harboring our peoples’ secret of the beacon. It is illegal to harbor Prothean technology.” The blue eyed matriarch said indifferently.

Aethyta resisted the urge to laugh at all the looks on most of the Matriarchs faces. A handful of the matriarchs were trying their hardest to conceal smirks or prevent themselves from laughing; Benezia’s younger sister Melenia included. 

“We cannot allow you to black mail us into—into doing this. It is wrong.” Matriarch Siranis half-shouted in outrage.

“Ha! Wrong. The hypocrisy is rolling off you in waves, Siranis.” Aethyta chimed in sarcastically.

“I seemingly recall you storming out of here cursing after we shot down your idea for our people to build our own mass relays.” Matriarch Syvea taunted Aethyta.

The half-krogan growled, “And I’ll slap your pansy ass with a singularity, you hypocritical bitch!” Aethyta half-shouted at the matriarch taunting her.

Benezia put her hand on her bond-mate’s forearm to calm her down. “You can taunt Aethyta all you want; Syvea but I offered the Matriarchy a choice like you all given me a choice; the matriarchy or Aethyta. I gave you one; Aethyta and I stay bonded and keep our seats or I tell the council of the Prothean beacon in the Temple of Athame. I will also sell the information to the Shadow Broker as well. Surely, you wouldn’t want that sort of secret being bought by the most notorious information broker in the galaxy do you?” The blue eyed matriarch questioned.

“So what’s it gunna be?” Aethyta asked scowling at the head matriarch.

Vilonia looked conflicted. On one hand, it wouldn’t be a problem with Benezia and Aethyta leaving Thessia all together but the choice of letting the two of them keep their seats or Benezia telling the council and _now_ the Shadow Broker of the Prothean Beacon in the Temple of Athame was too much of a risk to let them leave now. The head matriarch didn’t want that information to get out because she and the majority of the matriarchs sitting in this room with her would be arrested and tried for harboring Prothean technology.

“Fine…you can keep your seats…and stay bonded.” Vilonia grumbled with a scowl before she banged the gavel to signal the end of the meeting.

Benezia hid a smirk, “Oh and there is just two more things actually. One, Aethyta and I will be going on vacation to Nevos for two months. I am not to be contacted unless it is an immediate emergency. Two, I will require maternity leave within the next few years seeing as I am currently a few months pregnant.” The priestess said professionally.

She had seen her sister’s eyes bug out and then nearly bounce in her seat. Benezia did not know exactly how her younger sister kept it professional. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Aethyta staring at her with wide eyes and mouth agape in shock.

“W—what?” The half-krogan stammered out still in complete shock.

Aethyta had done a triple take when Benezia said that they were going to go on vacation and then dropped the baby bomb...literally. This time Aethyta wasn’t going to be giving birth; this was her first time siring a child with her bond-mate.

“I wanted to tell you sooner. Now seemed like a…reasonable time to say something.” Benezia said.

The brown-eyed matriarch sobered up some, “At least…give me a heads up before you go rogue again? I wasn’t prepared for you to start demanding things.” Aethyta mumbled.

Benezia turned her attention back to Vilonia and the nine other matriarchs that were seated at the main table. The six of them looked pensive while the remaining four matriarchs looked excited and happy.

“You are…free to have your vacation and the Maternity leave in a year’s time. Our meeting is adjourned.” Vilonia said finally with a defeated scowl.

Aethyta resisted snorting in laughter but opted to grin about it, “Here’s another bomb for yah, Vilonia. You can keep my seat empty because I’m not comin’ back. I’m done with politics and the majority of you wind-bags thinking art, philosophy and allies will keep us fucking safe from something big. No blue off my ass if I don’t gotta come back and I’d be happy _not_ to.” The brown eyed Matriarch said.

“Please submit your request about leaving the Conclave within the next solar day, Matriarch Aethyta.” Vilonia snarled out.

“You’ll receive it _after_ my two month vacation with my _pregnant bond-mate_. Nezzy and I got a lot of celebrating to do on the nude beaches of Nevos. So…fuck you and have a nice day, Vilonia. Come on, babe. Let’s go home because you and I gotta work on our _communication_.” Aethyta said smirking when she looked at Benezia.

“I shall return after my two month vacation. Until then; go in peace.” Benezia said trying not to throw a taunting smirk at the frowning head Matriarch and her cronies.

Aethyta walked out of the room, only to have Benezia dramatically and biotically slam the door behind them as soon as they walked out. It wasn’t even two seconds later; the half-krogan lifted Benezia up into her arms, bridal style and kissed her deeply.

“Not that I will complain darling but what was that for?” Benezia asked smiling happily.

“You know what it was for and I wanted to because you practically kicked Vilonia and her cronies’ asses up, down and around that room. I saw your sister trying her hardest not to laugh and bounce in her seat. I saw a few of our friends snickering when you let right into Vilonia like a varren. Goddess, it was glorious. I was trying not to make an ass of myself shifting on my feet because I’m wetter than a young and horny maiden on Janiris and I didn’t have time to change out of my commando leather bottoms and this tank-top. Fifty creds I’m gunna fuckin’ chafe like a newborn with a diaper rash.” Aethyta said.

Benezia laughed, “Of course you would find it arousing that I was doing something that normally I wouldn’t do.” The blue eyed Matriarch said.

Aethyta suddenly looked serious, “It’s also about the fact that you are pregnant too. I—shit Nezzy you coulda told me earlier when we were back home.” She said.

“I wanted to. Goddess I did but it slipped my mind when you asked me what my plans were when we presented ourselves to the Matriarchy. However yes. In a year and a half, we will be parents to a daughter; my first child and your first child that you sired.” Benezia said as she caressed her midsection.

“It can’t be any different to giving birth…but then again, I wouldn’t know shit about fathering a kid. I just can’t believe you’d have kids with me of all asari.” Aethyta said in slight disbelief.

The priestess chuckled before she kissed her bond-mate, “Believe it, darling. It is I who worries. This is my very first child. I do not know much about infants or toddlers. I am…inexperienced there. I never settled down and had a family of my own when I was a matron like other asari.” Benezia said.

“Ah you’ll do fine. Any kid of yours Nezzy is bound to be great.” Aethyta said with a smile.

“Child of _ours_ , darling. Child of ours.” The blue-eyed Matriarch responded, correcting her bond-mate.

Aethyta laughed before she set Benezia back on solid ground. She proceeded to wrap her arms around Benezia’s waist and looked at her bond-mate affectionately.

“Well…if we are calling this kid mine too then I get to say that she will have some krogan blood in her thanks to me.” Aethyta bragged before she nuzzled the crook of her bond-mate’s neck.

“That’s not how it works!” Benezia laughed as she wrapped her arms around Aethyta as if to hold onto her forever.

Aethyta snorted, “I’ve had kids with a hanar, a drell, a salarian and a volus. Don’t tell me how asari reproduction works. Jesira can shoot and kick the shit out of just about anyone. She moves like a damn drell too! Aria is a wildcard, like the Hanar. Morgana can outsmart you and you are pretty fuckin’ smart babe. Ryessa…well, her father was….shit I can’t even say anything about Ryessa seeing as she and I hardly talk anymore.” The brown eyed Matriarch said with a shake of her head.

Benezia hugged her bond-mate, “Fine…I see your point. I can’t argue with you about it seeing as this is my first child and you’ve already had four.” She said.

“Exactly. Now…do we have time for a quickie in your office before we go back home and pack for the trip to Nevos or should I wait and the two of us can _celebrate_ our vacation, you still keeping your seat, still being bonded to me _and_ the two of us becoming parents all over the cottage I assume you are going to be renting for two months.” Aethyta said with a lecherous smirk.

The priestess shook her head, “I think you can wait until we return home to celebrate all of those things, Thy. Although I would not be opposed to celebrating all of those when we get to Nevos.” Benezia said.

“Fine…I suppose.” She grumbled before kissing Benezia on the lips and pulled back suddenly, “I just realized something.” She continued as if it were a startling revelation as serious as she could.

“What is it, my love?” Benezia asked with a smile.

“Your tits _are_ going to get huge because of you being pregnant! Oh and hornier too! There is a Goddess after all!” Aethyta half shouted eagerly with wide eyes.

Benezia stared at her bond-mate for a few seconds before she biotically tossed Aethyta down the hallway; claiming hormones.

“So fucking worth it to see those fantastic tits get even more fantastic. I would not complain once about you wanting sex at _any time_ while being pregnant.” Aethyta said with a laugh as she lay on her back staring up at the high ceiling as Benezia strolled past her.

“We are not going to discuss this in public, darling. We shall talk more in the sky-car.” Benezia said not looking back at Aethyta. She had a feeling that Aethyta would be following her anyway.

“Nezzy, wait! I have the greatest idea! How about we start _celebrating_ in the sky-car?!” Aethyta shouted after her bond-mate once she got up off the floor running after the mother of her soon-to-be fifth child.

~*~*~

_Shiala was tremendously glad that she and a number of commandos were **not** going on the trip to Nevos with Lady Benezia and Matriarch Aethyta. The Commando captain shuddered to herself. She was never **ever** going to look at Lady Benezia’s sky-car the same way **ever** again or even look at Lady Benezia in the eyes again. There will be another time where she **will** make a newbie commando drive the two matriarchs when they are **celebrating**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Concerns? I had fun writing this one up especially towards the end with Benezia and Aethyta and then of course Shiala being scarred for life. Poor Shiala; always an innocent bystander when it comes to Aethyta and Benezia's adult themed escapades.
> 
> Aethyta, Benezia, and Shiala and the asari as a whole, belong to Bioware. The OCs belong to me...sort of, lol.


	3. The Crown Princess of Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am terrible at posting sometimes. Life catches up with me; Family things, writers' block and sometimes not having the motivation to write and post sucks but I'm still here! I feel like a jerk when I don't post anything for a while and I apologize to everyone!
> 
> This chapter is the birth of the Princess of Omega; Liselle. The backstory on Liselle in the Mass Effect universe is minuscule though. She was Aria T'Loak's daughter mentioned in the Mass Effect graphic novels by Dark Horse, I believe. Liselle wasn't even mentioned in ME2 or ME3 (IMHO Liselle should have been at least mentioned in ME2 during Lair of The Shadow Broker and in ME3 during the Omega DLC).Also in this chapter, there will be some introductions to some new characters and a new space fairing species. The saiyans are a highly evolved space fairing species from the Terminus Systems. Kale, a Saiyan, he is a new character that is introduced. Jesira, Morgana and Ryessa are Aethyta's other daughters. Kale is Jesira's saiyan bond-mate while Serana and Niri are their half saiyan-half asari children. I couldn't think of any names for Jesira's two children so I may have named one of the children after the Skyrim companion, Serana from the Dawnstar DLC while Niri was a name that I heard while playing ME3.

**_The Princess of Omega_ **

Family Ties

All was quiet in the night until a scream pierced the silence of the private wing. There was an asari lying in a hospital bed with her bond-mate standing beside her. It was a private room in one of the best hospitals on Thessia that money could buy. There were a few in the private waiting area pacing back and forth, commandos patrolling the halls, a pregnant matriarch that was seated beside one of her four step-daughters that was reading.

There was another matriarch pacing nearby, glowering at some individuals dressed in yellow armor. They withered under the brown eyed matriarch’s glare and immediately looked away not wanting to make eye contact with either matriarch in the heavily guarded room where two children played under the watchful eye of their commando mother and saiyan father. The saiyan stuck out like a sore thumb among the throng of asari.

Another scream pierced the air causing the pregnant matriarch to wince at the thought of having to look forward to what was going on just down the hall.

The asari seated by the pregnant matriarch caught the wince, “Just to think, in a year, you will be in one of those rooms.” Morgana said with a slight smirk.

Benezia cast her step-daughter a scathing glare before looking to her bond-mate that hasn’t stopped pacing since they took Aria to a private room with Valeria.

Aethyta just shrugged back, “She ain’t wrong, Nezzy.” She said before looking at the asari commandos and salarians dressed in yellow armor.

“Words of encouragement would be nice though. I don’t…remember any other matriarchs having kids well on into their matriarch stage. I think Mother is a trooper for doing what she’s doing.” Jesira said offering her step-mother a smile before Niri tackled her in a fit of giggles.

“Thank you Jesira.” Benezia said gratefully with a smile before Serana toddled towards the pregnant matriarch pressing the side of her face to Benezia’s pregnant belly. It was one of Serana’s favorite things to do.

Aethyta couldn’t help but smile warmly at the scene of her pregnant bond-mate interacting with her granddaughters.

“Serana’s always been the little adventurer. Niri did the same with Jesira when she was pregnant with Serana.” Kale said with a chuckle at his youngest daughter.

Benezia smiled warmly, “Do you hear her, little one?” She asked.

Serana looked up at Benezia and grinned, “Yeah! She moved too.” The little asari said.

“She likes to move around. She has been active as of late.” Benezia said.

“Well you are close to your due date. They tend to be active around the second year of the pregnancy. More so during the last few months.” Jesira revealed.

Another scream pierced the air causing all of them to wince except for the children. They were oblivious as to what was happening.

“Is it so bad to say that I feel sorry for Aria?” Morgana asked still wincing.

Aethyta snickered, “Any other time she wouldn’t be screaming…unless.” She started to say.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Thy. There are children present.” Benezia scolded with a scowl.

The half-krogan rolled her eyes as the commandos, Kale, Jesira and Morgana snickered.

“No seriously though, I wonder really how Aria is doing.” Morgana said.

Jesira shrugged, “Psh…I’ve pushed out two. This is her first kid? If she ever has a second one, she won’t be screaming much. This kid weigh a little bit more than normal. I highly doubt Aria is going to carry the next kid if her and Tevos decide to have another baby.” She said to Morgana.

“Still, feel kind of bad for her. Tough as nails Aria reduced to tears because of a baby. It’s funny if you think about it.” The professor said.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you are emotionally stunted?” Jesira asked her younger sister.

Morgana grinned, “My father was a salarian, Jesira but I am _still_ way smarter than you.” The professor said smirking.

It left the commando grumbling as the family patiently waited for the new arrival.

~*~*~*~*~

_Aria's Private Room_

“If we _ever_ have another child, _you_ will be carrying the next time. I do not give a shred of a shit if _you_ have to stand up in front of the council all day! _You_ will have the next one!” Aria snarled out, glaring at her bond-mate.

Valeria Tevos winced, “Well to be fair, you did take the meld a little too far.” She said.

Aria cast another glare at Tevos as if to say ‘ _shut up or I’m going to warp your face off_ ’ kind of look. The asari councilor promptly shut her mouth held onto her bond-mate’s hand, ignoring the pain in her hand from Aria squeezing it too tightly.

“Excuse me, Madame Councilor for taking a meld too far. This kid is just as stubborn as you!” Aria barked out with a scowl and a wince once another contraction hit.

Tevos opened her mouth to say that wasn't true and that the child they created was just as stubborn as her mother. The Asari councilor weighted her options though; Aria was hormonal, in labor and could easily snap anyone's neck within an arm's reach. Valeria decided that keeping her mouth shut was probably the best option without getting on Aria's bad side even more.

“She will be here soon, Aria.” The asari councilor cooed to her raging bond-mate.

“Not soon enough. I do not know how my mother did it. How she could have four kids with four different bond-mates? Athame’s tits I don’t know how Benezia is doing it now! As a Matriarch?! That shit’s unheard of. All the fuckin’ power to her.” Aria grumbled still scowling, "Remind me so I can thank my mother for putting up with my varren shit for nearly five and a half centuries." She continued gazing at her bond-mate.

Valeria smiled, "Of course. I will remind you unless we both forget." She bantered back with a smile that caused Aria to smile despite the pain.

~*~*~*~

Aria had no idea how long it had been. Everything was mostly a blur from the moment she entered the hospital ready to have this kid to where she was at now. It was quiet as she lay in her private room. Valeria was asleep beside her on the large hospital bed. Her bond-mate was just as exhausted as she was. Aria would make it up for being a colossal hormonal bitch to her bond-mate. Everything made up for it though as Aria lay there. The bundle in her arms hasn’t left her since she was returned after being cleaned and weighed. In some ways, Aria would never ever forget this moment.

She smiled to herself as the infant in her arms cooed in her sleep before opening her eyes. Green eyes stared back up at her before the infant shut them again. Her face scrunched up before the infant began to fuss in her arms.

“Hey. None of that, little one.” Aria said softly as she began to rock her daughter in her arms gently. It was enough to cause the infant to calm down and snuggle back into the embrace. The infant stretched, green eyes blinking open once more before one tiny hand reached up towards Aria’s face.

The ex-commando pressed a soft kiss to the infant’s tiny palm and fingers that then grasped her nose. The tiny asari huffed before retracting her hand from Aria’s face.

Aria had to chuckle softly again so she didn’t wake her bond-mate, “You act just like me, you know. I do not know if that is a good or a bad thing. My mother said it was bad because of how much of a demon I was for her. You were not all that bad. I actually rather enjoyed my pregnancy much to everyone’s disbelief. I mean the hormones and such were an added bonus. If I didn’t have people terrified of me before, they are now and that is all thanks to you. However, I am glad you are out and in my arms. I am sure you were comfortable in that cozy waterbed you had for nearly two years. My hands were tempered and forged as tools for destruction. I was not meant to bring life into this galaxy. I was meant to take life. I think though, this is the first time I’ve ever felt pride in something else…someone else. I don’t think I’ve ever felt that before. I just can’t believe it. I’m in shock. I cannot believe Valeria and I created something so…beautiful. Anyone who so much as hurts you, I _will_ hunt them down and I _will_ kill them. I _will_ rip their spines out and beat them to death with their own spines. Nobody hurts _my_ little girl.” The mercenary said softly before she leaned down and kissed her baby daughter on the forehead.

The infant sighed, shutting her eyes once more and nestled back into Aria’s embrace. This caused tears to blur Aria’s vision. Not even the badass mercenary could keep them from falling.

“Just lie there in my arms…sleeping and I’ll keep you safe and secure. I wonder what you are dreaming of, little one. Do you dream of lands that are rare and far to the edges of the galaxy or do you dream of the planets and stars in the void of space? I suppose…I’ve come so far to meet you here. And to share this moment and my life with the one I hold so dear? It’s…the greatest accomplishment in my life I suppose. This world outside these walls? This world…Thessia was created just for you, little one. I can’t believe this…I—I think I am running out of words to say and I never run out of things to say. I’ve been wrong before; many times before but enough to learn from my mistakes. When you are old enough, I will show you the sunsets of Omega, the sunrises of Thessia, the deserts of Tuchanka, the oceans of Kahje, the mountains of Palaven, and the rolling hills of Vegeta.” Aria continued as happy tears rolled down her face as she gazed down at her baby daughter asleep in her arms.

Valeria was awake but she kept her eyes shut listening to Aria talking to their infant daughter with a smile on her face. If she had her eyes open, Valeria was positive she would be in tears.

“Oh you are awake again and you are staring at my tits…hmm. Well, I suppose you are like your father when it comes to that. She probably will not disagree with you about them I am sure…Oh…You are…hungry. Goddess, I wish kids came with an instruction manual. I am sure my mother would have appreciated the manual while I was just out of the womb like you to my maiden stage.” Aria said as she shuffled around carefully enough for her daughter to have her first feeding and careful not to wake Valeria.

Tevos had to snort softly in laughter.

“Look at this, little one. Your father is awake.” Aria murmured.

“I have been awake ever since you’ve been speaking to our daughter. You should be resting, Aria.” Valeria said softly.

The ruler of the Terminus Systems shook her head, jolting slightly when the kid latched on, suckling greedily and hungrily. “And you shouldn’t be too concerned. Kid was awake and I was awake. So we were talking.” Aria said with a half shrug.

The Asari councilor sat up and leaned against her bond-mate carefully and gazed down at the asari infant in Aria’s arms, “We created this little asari, Aria. I cannot believe…This is so surreal.” Tevos said softly.

“I don’t know about you but I’m sure she grew in me for nearly two years. I just mapped your nervous system in a meld.” Aria said.

“Stop teasing, my love.” The councilor said softly with a smile.

The Pirate Queen of Omega rolled her eyes, “She has your eyes Valeria. Just remember I will not be this emotional once the hormones are finally gone but I will say this, I made sure she had your eyes.  I love your eyes. I think it was one of the first things I noticed when we met.” Aria said.

Valeria kissed her bond-mate on the cheek, “Of course you did, Aria. What will we name her? I confess that I am at a loss.” She said.

“I have had trouble thinking of a name as well but I have narrowed it down to at least two; Liselle or Danila.” The Pirate Queen said softly as she gazed back down at the baby asari in her arms that fell asleep once more against her breast.

Well, to be fair, Aria does the same thing after a long day and even longer night with her bond-mate. Her bond-mate’s breasts were just as comfortable as the pillows on her bed.

The asari councilor thought for a moment before smiling, “Liselle. I like the name Liselle.” She said now gazing into her bond-mate’s icy blue eyes.

Aria smiled, gazing back down at their newly named child, “Liselle. Liselle T’Loak; Crown Princess of Omega. However, I do hope you do not usurp my throne, little one. My throne is plenty big enough for us to share.” She said as she cast a quick look to Tevos.

The green eyed asari councilor thinned her lips in disapproval and gave her bond-mate a scolding glare.

“Right, maybe you will be staying on the Citadel with your father or Thessia with my mother and her bond-mate and my sisters. Omega is no place for a baby.” Aria said placating her bond-mate.

Tevos chuckled, “That’s what I thought.” She said.

The Queen of Omega chuckled, “When she gets older, she will visit the kingdom her mother rules but she will _not_ be a part of my business, business dealings or attempting to go off on her own unless she's protected and properly trained. I will make sure of it.” Aria said.

“There is no way to convince you or talk you out of this is there?” The Asari councilor asked her bond-mate.

“No…unless you are offering an incentive. If you are then, by all means. I will follow your every whim, Valeria.” Aria said innocently.

“You are just like your mother.” Tevos exasperated, rolling her eyes dramatically.

The pirate queen snorted, “Yeah right. There is no way I’m anything like her.” Aria said with a small smirk.

The Asari councilor hummed, “You have an affinity for breasts and asses. You do resort to shooting things if they piss you off. You are a letch some days. However, you are pretty cunning, charming and smart. You have a business type of mind…even if it is running an entire lawless space station in the Terminus Systems. You protect everything that is important to you and you will listen to logic and reasoning when you are not being a narcissistic sociopath.” Tevos replied with a playful grin.

“Narcissistic? Sociopath? What? I prefer dashing rogue or Queen if you are feeling _humorous_.” Aria said mildly offended, but smirked none the less.

“Right. Okay, my dashing rogue, our daughter is asleep. I believe she needs to be burped and then you need to get some rest. I need rest. Matriarch Aethyta said that they would all be back tomorrow to visit. Your nieces needed sleep and Matriarch Benezia needed to rest considering she is very close to her due date.” Tevos responded back with a loving smile.

Aria hummed with a smile, “I know I never say this enough but…I really do love you, Valeria. If I was to have a kid, I’m glad it was with you.” She said.

The asari councilor smiled before her and her bond-mate passionately kissed. Aria deepened the kiss while still holding a sleeping Liselle in her arms but Tevos pulled back with a coy smile.

“No you can’t do that. You just spent hours in labor and the doctor said no sexual activity for a long time until you’ve healed.” Tevos replied as she pushed her index finger to the Queen of Omega’s tattooed lips.

Aria glowered at her bond-mate, “Deprive me of this? Really? You are really asking for it once I am cleared. I suppose…following doc’s orders would be wise. I need to heal and once I’m back to full health, I’m tying you right the fuck up. Whips, chains, and everything in between and that is a promise, Valeria.” The pirate queen said before she carefully got up from the hospital bed.

She was still sore but she wasn’t going to complain. Aria gingerly walked around the private room with Liselle in her arms, burped her and then placed the baby asari back into her bassinet to sleep. She stopped for a moment looking at her daughter that fell right back asleep as soon as she was placed into her bassinet.

“Sweet dreams, little princess. Mommy and daddy love you.” Aria murmuring before she leaned down to kiss Liselle on the cheek.

Tevos had rolled out of the hospital bed and approached the bassinet and stood beside her bond-mate. She had leaned down and kissed Liselle on the cheek seconds after Aria had pulled away.

“Sweet dreams, Liselle.” The asari councilor murmured softly, “Come along, Ari. You need rest…we need rest.” Tevos continued.

“Mom said that we will need the rest now that we have a child. We will not have much sleep because of our daughter. Sleep sounds good, babe.” Aria said before she yawned.

The two asari rolled into the hospital bed sighing happily and embracing from the tiring day they have had. They both fell asleep listening to their daughter's soft snores that filled the room.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters of Mass Effect for they belong to Bioware and I certainly do not own the saiyans either for they belong to the creator of the Dragon Ball series', Akira Toriyama.

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters mentioned belong to Bioware! The OCs however do belong to me. I do apologize if the ending seemed weird! They are supposed to be written extranet messages between Aethyta and Samara.


End file.
